Fred the Duck
by LittleMermaid325
Summary: Fred want to makes his move on Harry after years of pent up feelings and frustration. Now that Harry and Ginny have broken up, he just might... WARNING: Slash. T for um, content.
1. Chapter 1

once upon a time there was a duck. his name was fred. this duck had a twin duck brother, named george, as well as three older brothers: bill, charlie, and percy, and a younger brother, ron, and a younger sister, Ginny. It was a very big family. they loved each other very much. but there was an evil goose out in the pond who wanted to kill all the swans and the ducks that were friends with the swans, and unfortunatly, ever since the ugly duckling insident, many ducks including freds family were friends with swans. Fred was very good friends with one such duck that had in fact been raised by swans. His name was harry potter, and he was the hottest effing duck fred had every seen. every night fred would dream about what harry looked like under those feathers, wanting to curl up next to him when he swam int the pond searching for things that ducks eat. but unfortunatly for fred Harry wasn't interested in him. in fact, harry wasnt even interested in boy ducks, or so it seemedd. harry was dating freds sister, ginny.

but one day, ginny and harry had a fight, and ginny broke up with harry. fred went paddling off to find harry and make him feel better . fred found harry wading by some of those fuzzy stickily pond things that grow in ponds, crying his eyes out. fred askedd harry if he was okay, but harry just shook his little duck head sadly. fred decided that he could make harry feel better. so he puckered up his bill and leaned in, to give harry a duck kiss. harry felt something up against his bill and looked up in surprisefred was kissing him! but fred was a boy! that couldnt happen, could it?

Tune in next week to see what happens between fred and harry. TBC!!!

* * *

**(A/N):**_ For anyone who wants more information on me or this story in particular, please visit my profile. I will be updating it shortly. Reviews are always welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks y0u guys so much for the reviews!!!! Special thanks goes out to A Ferret Called Silver!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

harry looked at fred in shcok. "WHat are u doing?" he asked. "kissing you" siad fred. "but you're a boy!!!" said harry. he had never seen to boy ducks ksiss before. but it did make his tummy turn in a good kinda way… so maybe it was ok? "but i like boys!! ANs I like you too harry" fred said defensivly. "I dunno if i can do this…" haryy said, his voice wobbling. harry swam off to his home. he needed to think. he was confused.

fred was sad./ he worried he was never goting to see harry again, and he loved harry. hw was afraid to tell him though, because harry already seemed eto not like him because he was a boy. was there something worng w/ him? he wondered.

harry went home and cried and cried his little duck eyes out until his bff ron (who was also freds brother!) came over to talk to him. fred had told ron wat had happended and ron wanted to make sure harry was okay because he was a good freind like that and becuase fred was his borther and he was sad and ron thought that harry and fred would be cute together and he didn't like his littles sister anyway so he decided to talk to harry and make him realixe that he and fred were meant to be.

"are you OK" ron asked harry. "no" said harry. "im miserable. becase im confused ad your brother kissed me and I think I liked it. does that make me gay?" ron felt a happyness inside. maybe he could get fred and harry together after all! "I think that gay ducks are just like all other ducks" ron said wisely. "I think that if you like fred or something the nyou should talk to him" "but he must harte me now!!! I totally stood him up earlier." "he doesn't hate you, you just need to talk." "okay, but ehre is he?" "I dunno" siad ron." but he couldn't have gotten far!" "im gonna go fins him." harry declared.

will harry find him? will they make up? find out next week when I update!!!!!111!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so so so sorry about the long wait. college, you know. anyway,... here is chapter three! Please R&R!

* * *

harry searched high and low for fred the duck. but he couldn't find him anywhere- not in the cattails or the lily pads, he wasn't in the bushes or hiding under water. 'He could be anywhere!" Harry esclaimed.

Finally harry dcided to give up, and waddled over to the park because he was hungry and wanted some of the bread crumbs the old ppl fed him. he paddled slowly to his favorite spot and started munching on bread crusts. he peckd and pecked and tried to think of where else he could think of finding fred. why had he been so mean to him? there was nothing wrogn with being a boy and likeing boys, even ron said so. harry just wished he could take everything back and start over.

when he was done eating all the bread from the old ladys bag of rolls harry looked up to pick a direction. instead, he saw fred! harry quickly squaddled over to him, tripping over his webbed feet. SPLASH! Harry landed in the mud.

at the SQUISH noice fred looked up and saw harry laying in the mud. he quickly ran over to him to help him up. "what are you doing here?" fred asked harry. harry blushed, embarrassed that fred had to see him like this. "i… I uh, I am…" harry stumbled over his words. he wasn't sure if he could tell him just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: okay so I decided to finish this story as a break from the intense angst of the last chapter of Broken Rainbows, which is my favorite story of mine, and will be coming to a close very soon, even though it appears that I haven't updated it in about a year. ANYWAY…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though Harry wasn't sure if he could quite get the words out, he knew fred deserved to know the truth/. "I LOVE YOU!" Harry blurted out, much louder than he'd expected to. Actually, he wasn't sure if he loved Fred, he hadn't given that much though, he was more worried about if he could like a boy duck, then hwo he actually felt about fred. but the words came out naturally enough, and with a shrug, harry decided that it must be true. 

Fred was in bliss. He swam over to Harry as quickly as he could and kissed him in a beak-crushing way, and it was amazing and he loved harry so much, and harry loved him, and everyhitn would be okay between them.

they were so in love in fact, that a month later they married, and then when the war with the evil duck voldemort became too much, they fought him and their love for eachother was so strong that it could overcome anything and so they won against lord volderduck and the war was over and harry was named minister of all birdkind and they lived happily ever after with a nest and one day fred gave birth to a duck litter thing of 12 ducks and life was amazing. 

THE END.


End file.
